Kefkadoesn't have a title yet
by Edea-Palazzo
Summary: Kefka Captures Celes and decides to torture her in ways unimaginable...
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Story.  
By:  
Alysa Stone.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Everything was getting dark, she couldn't see anything in the Tower. "Celes my dear, can you see me?" The dark ciloughet asked in a perverted cackle. "Fuck you, you clown from hell!" Celes screamed and threw herself at him, but to no avail her shackles kept her against the wall. "Uwee hee hee I hope you enjoy your stay here my dear." The Mage shreiked. "Go to Hell Kefka!" Celes spat in his face, returnig the favor Kefka slammed her hard against the wall, pressing his body against hers, which the force caused her to bash her head on the wall. He retreived a Dagger from his boot, and slashed is across her neck. "Keep talking like that my dear and you will never live to see another day" he hissed, then he passionatly kissed the wound and with a high pitched laugh he pranced back to his duties draining the Espers of their Magical Powers. Celes meanwhile dangled from the wall sobbing, a salty tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the wound on her neck, it stung, the pain was so intense it made her wince for a moment. Then she just dangled.  
  
A Moogle crept into the room with a cup containing some sort of sloppy substance inwhich had a few chunks floating in it. "Kupo, I brought you some food Kupo!" The Moogle then fed Celes the nasty substance. "Gahh, uhgh" she gagged and coughed, the taste was so unhuman, so vile she almost vomitted. "Sorry, Kupo I would like to help you but Lord Kefka would do somethinf terrible to me and my family Kupo." Celes stared at the little Moogle, somehow she felt sorry for him. "Tell me little guy, what is your name?" "Kupo, Kupo." Celes chuckled "well now Kupo, tell me what Kefka will do if you help me escape." The Moogle shuddered and spoke. "He will start with the smallest of my children, ripping out their wings Kupo, then boiling them alive for his dinner, Kupo." The little Moogle shuddered again and turned to leave. "Wait!I will help you if you help me!" The Moogle stopped to listen. "If you can get me out of my shackles and find me a weapon I can help youand your family." "Okay, Kupo! I will be back tomorrow at feeding time!" The Moogle then left letting Celes get some sleep.  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
tell me what you guys think! I'd love a comment on my new creation! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile in the Magitek Lab, Kefka was watching the Espers very closely. "Ahh my little Espers, show me your souls! Give me your power!" "Kefka!" A man called on the loud speaker. "Yes?" "Come to my chambers emidiately!" "Y...Yes sir!" Kefka said in an annoyed tone. Kefka had Cid, the top scientist just under him carry on with the process, then he left to speak with Emperor Ghestahl. "I wonder what that old Coot wants this time, he already has the most powerfull army of Magitek Knights, what more could he possibly want?" Kefka asked himself. "Kefka?" Emperor Ghestahl called as he walked into the Kings chambers. "Yes your Highness?" "What in goddesses are you going to do with that girl?" The King asked demandingly, staring at Kefka's shocked expression. "I...I have plans for her." The colorfull Mage giggled after finishing his sentence. "What's so funny Kefka?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I have plans to marry the General sir." Kefka immedeately dropped to his knees and looked up at the Emperornervously and awaited a lashing. But nothing happened. The Emperor Gestahl just stared at him incredulously then busted up laughing. "well Kefka, I guess you have your reasons, go on ahead, but once you do, she will become general once again, I hope you can tame her." Kefka stood up and laughed manically. "Oh yes, your magestey, I have her chained to a wall it works wonders against her!" He then turned to leave. "Kefka, be cautious." He then left. "Hehehe.... I'm not going to marry her for love, I'm going to make her my slave! Uwee hee hee!" He decided to pay a visit to his prisoner in the Tower, she might be sleeping he thought, and he suddenly got the idea to ravage her in her sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Kupo the Moogle was making Celes' lunch. "Where can i find weapons?" Kupo thought long and hard about it. "Moogles aren't permitted in the armory, so... I can ask Mog Kupo!" He then ran off to see his dear friend Mog. "Oh Celes my pet, I'm back, and I am very anxious." Kefka crept into the dark room, in doing sohe began to take off his cape and robes, to reveal a rather snow white chest and stomache area, not too buff yet not too skinny either. "I have anticipated this for a few hours now, so i might as well keep is as pleasureable as i can." He then placed a slave crown apon Celes' head, she opened her eyes and smiled at the psychotic Clown before her. "Yes, what is my task master?" "Oooh, I want you to touch me... wait! The key! Where's the damn key?" Kefka scuffled through the pile of clothing he had stripped from his body. "Fuck! I left it in my chambers Grrr......" He then gave Celes a peck on the cheek and dashed off down the coredoor to his chambers for the key.  
  
End CHapter 2. I hope some of you people out there are enjoying this I know I am...hehehe. 


End file.
